Zitch Dog
by moonswirl
Summary: Gleekathon, day three hundred and sixty-three:  SEQUEL TO #82  They rode in together, it's only fair they ride home the same way.


_Started my daily ficlets to make the hiatus pass, then decided to keep going with a 2nd cycle, and then a 3rd, 4th, etc through 17th cycle. Now cycle 18!_

**_YEAR ONE ANNIVERSARY CYCLE!_** - Within days it will have been one year since I've started this Gleekathon, and I had a thought that I should do something special for it. So this is what I did: Selecting from the start of it all to the end of august (well, I had to plan! ;)), I picked my 21 favorite one shots. A number of those I was very attached to, but left sad to see may have fallen through the cracks, so it seems fair they should be recognized.

The 21 stories were split in three categories: **POV swap - Prequel - Sequel**... I think that goes without saying ;) In no particular order... **Today's story** is a Sequel to on #82 "Punchbuggy" a Tina/Artie story originally posted January 11th 2010.

* * *

**"Zitch Dog"  
Artie/Tina**

They'd split off as they both headed off to see their parents after Sectionals were over. Artie figured he and his father would be making the drive home on their own and Tina would go back with her parents. But then as they were heading out – Artie's mother had come in her car, from work – Artie heard Tina calling to him. He stopped and turned back, seeing her running toward him, like before. "Where are you going? Not ditching me, are you?" she teased.

"I… you're coming with us?" he blinked.

"Well, if that's okay with you guys… We came in together, they came in together," she indicated the rest of the club. "They're going home together, so…"

"Well put," Mr. Abrams nodded, joining the conversation. Tina swallowed back her chuckle at seeing the look on Artie's face, though a snort escaped. Artie snapped out of it, and they headed out to the car.

"He's going to want to sing again, you realize that," Artie mumbled to Tina.

"I stand by my decision," she nodded, then smiled. "He's not bad, really," she insisted. "He kind of sounds like you…"

"Don't let car acoustics fool you," he pointed his finger. Soon they had all packed into the car, and they were off. For the first part of the journey, there was no singing, though they heard plenty of Mr. Abrams as he spoke.

"You kids made me proud out there. Even after those other clubs did what they did, you just picked yourselves back up and performed and you deserved that win, not just for honesty but for talent," he nodded firmly. Tina smiled, looked to Artie.

He was inching to a smile at hearing his father's praise. There was also something else, which Tina eventually realized was him convincing himself to allow his father do 'the unthinkable' – sing. For the moment though, he was just fine keeping him talking.

"It wasn't pretty back there," he revealed, though Tina was considerate enough not to mention Artie's ramming wheelchair bit.

"But we pulled through, as a team," she spoke to Mr. Abrams, though she turned to look at Artie as she said it. He smiled back at her.

He was so glad for her, like he'd told her on the ride in. The fact that she came back with them only strengthened that belief. With anyone else he might have thought she was just doing it so he wouldn't be alone. But Tina, she wanted to be there, he could see it in her eyes. So, he smiled.

"I can't wait to see the look on Mr. Schue's face when he finds out we won!" she spoke excitedly. "It's going to make it all worth it," she was confident. "Even if he missed it…"

"Dad, radio, please?" Artie requested all of a sudden. Mr. Abrams did as told, with a giddiness Artie would later regret, while Tina looked at him, confused. "We're supposed to be celebrating, so let's do that." Tina beamed, and that was that.

For the next long while, the Abrams car was bursting with songs, each one more upbeat than the last. At one time they had to wonder if the car was moving by the power of motor and wheels or by their energy. Tina was treated to a duet by the Abrams men, which she swore would go down in history as her favorite thing ever. In return, Mr. Abrams had requested one more duet, between Tina and his son. They looked to one another and gave a shrug and nod, waiting on a song to come along… It didn't take long and they just had to laugh. It wasn't the basic duet, but then neither were they. Artie started them off before Tina jumped in.

_[A] "If you see a faded sign at the side of the road that says / 15 miles to the..." / [T] "Love Shack! Love Shack yeah yeah / I'm headin' down the Atlanta highway, lookin' for the love getaway / Headed for the love getaway, love getaway," / [A] "I got me a car, it's as big as a whale and we're headin' on down / To the Love Shack / I got me a Chrysler, it seats about 20 / So hurry up and bring your jukebox money" / [T] "The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together / Love Shack baby, {[A] a Love Shack bay-bee}. / Love shack, baby love shack, love shack, baby love shack, love shack. {[A] love baby, that's where it's at) love shack {[A] love baby, that's where it's at)"_

[A] "Sign says.. ([T] Woo...) stay away fools, 'cause love rules at the Love Shack!" / [T] "Well it's set way back in the middle of a field, / Just a funky old shack and I gotta get back"

[T] "Glitter on the mattress / Glitter on the highway / Glitter on the front porch / Glitter on the hallway"

[T] "The Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together, love shack baby... / {[A] Love Shack baby!} Love Shack, that's where it's at! Love Shack, that's where it's at!"

_[A] "Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin', wearin' next to nothing / Cause it's hot as an oven / The whole shack shimmies / YEA! the whole shack shimmies! / The whole shack shimmies when everybody's / Movin' around and around and around!" / [T] "Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!" / [A] "Folks linin' up outside just to get down" / [T] "Everybody's movin', everybody's groovin' baby!" / [A] "Funky little shack! Funky little shack!"_

[A] "Hop in my Chrysler, it's as big as a whale and it's about to set sail! / I got me a car, it seats about 20 / So come on and bring your jukebox money."

[T] "Oh the Love Shack is a little old place where we can get together / love shack, baby! {[A] a love shack baby} / love shack! baby love shack / love shack! baby love shack / love shack! baby love shack {[A] love baby that's where its at, yea, love baby that's where it's at}"

It didn't take long for them to develop a compact choreography in that backseat. They could see Mr. Abrams' head bopping along. Then came the slow down, with accompanying shift in choreography, a shared smirk, and fist taps on the seats to substitute 'bangs.'

_[T] "Bang bang bang, on the door baby! {[A] Knock a little louder, baby} / Bang bang bang, on the door baby! {[A] I can't hear you} / Bang bang bang, on the door baby! {[A] Knock a little louder sugar!} / Bang bang bang, on the door baby! {[A] I can't hear you!}"_

And it exploded again, powering the car up through the end.

_[T] "Bang bang bang, on the door baby!" {[A] Knock a little louder} / [T] "Bang bang bang, on the door baby! Bang bang" {[A] on the door baby} / [T] "Bang bang" {[A] on the door} / [T] "Bang bang" {[A] on the door baby} / [T] "Bang bang" / [A] "Your what?" / [T] "Tin roof, rusted!"_

[T] "Love Shack, baby Love Shack! / Love Shack, baby Love Shack! {[A] love baby that's where it's at, yea, love baby that's where it's at} / Love Shack, baby Love Shack! / Love baby, love shack" / [A] "Huggin' and a kissin', dancin' and a lovin' at the love shack."

Mr. Abrams was very pleased with his duet, giving applause. Tina and Artie, they burst out laughing. Tina declared…

"We need to do this again at Regionals!"

THE END

**_

* * *

_**

[A/N: This is a one-shot ficlet, story alert won't get you anything! ;)]


End file.
